


a circle of friends

by onehundredroses



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehundredroses/pseuds/onehundredroses
Summary: Totsuka Tatara was a member of Homra. One of their core members. But more than that, he was—[A collection of self-indulgent and maybe sometimes pointless Totsuka-centric stories featuring bonds, connections, speculations and the people around him.]





	

**bitter(sweet) silence**

"Pardon me," the teenager said, almost humming, "but you're Kusanagi-san's friend, aren't you?"

"Nope."

"Still, he relies on you, doesn't he?" The teenager's face held a knowing smile.

Not dignifying that with an answer, I merely matched his smile.

Seemingly unfazed by my patronizing response, he continues to speak, "I've never seen you inside the bar before, though."

"I'm not a fan of alcohol."

"Then, you must like sweets." When I twirl the lollipop stick in my hand, he chuckles. "I've been fond of making desserts lately," he explained, still smiling. "Would you like to try some?"

* * *

"Thought ya hated him."

"It can't be helped, he rolled a natural twenty on his charisma."

Seated at the bar counter of Homra for the first time in the twenty-four years of my life, it's not a cup of wine that I'm inhaling but one of Totsuka Tatara's many dessert creations. Strawberries and apples and peaches mixed together with ice, bursts of heavenly bliss on top of my tongue.

"I'm firmly in Camp Totsuka now."

"...Camp what?"

I wave my spoon in the direction of K's bemused face and go back to my dessert.

"Well," K says a few seconds after, "I can see he's got ya tamed."

It's not the first time he's made mention of Totsuka's class as an animal tamer.

"He's tamed you too," I tell him and K doesn't deny it.

* * *

"Goooodness, you," I start off, offering a hand downwards, "are a magnet for trouble, aren't you."

He laughs dryly and takes my hand to stand. "Thank you."

"Treat me."

"Alright," he replies in amusement, turning his head to the guy I'd punched earlier on the ground. "You're really strong."

"Yep."

"...Did Kusanagi-san ask you to watch me?" He starts slow, turning his head to look at me.

"I was passing by," I lie. His eyes don't waver, like they see through me. "Though K did ask me to look out for you. In case your pretty body gets in trouble."

"Pretty body," he repeats, momentarily surprised. It's an interesting expression. "That's not what Kusanagi-said, is it...?"

I grin and say nothing.

There's nothing I could say. Or even do. I let go of his hand and take a step backwards. And another. Totsuka turns his head and says, suddenly cheerful, "King!"

All of my instincts are telling me to run.

Totsuka uses pacify: "...Ah, no, that person is Kusanagi-san's friend. You might have seen her around before."

The tension in the air loosens a little, just enough for me to bid him goodbye and escape.

* * *

"Sorry about that."

"You don't sound sorry at all," I chatise even though I've already forgiven him. Blueberries and grapes and aloe vera on top of shaved milk flakes, sweetened with condensed milk can make a girl do anything, if that girl was me.

Not that I'd felt like there was anything to forgive about it.

K laughs from behind the counter, setting down a glass of something pink and red in front of me. "On the house. For saving Totsuka."

And being on the receiving end of their king's angry aura, but nobody says that.

* * *

Thinking nothing unusual, I pick up the 1am call from K.

"Tell me about the Colourless King."

I don't say anything. For a few seconds, it's just the sound of him breathing on the line. "The Colourless King passed away recently," I answer.

"Totsuka was shot."

My heart stops.

"He's dead."

I close my eyes. I remember his face, so smiling and sweet. "I'll look into it," I tell K. "How are you all holding up?" I can see K with his eyes closed, lips pressed together in a wry smile as he considers, considers how to answer my question.

I break the call first.


End file.
